Reversal of Fortune
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Nine year old Tony discovers what it means to possess riches. This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Investing in Stock

Investing in Stock

"Abuela, please, please," Tony begged, swivelling from his seat on the floor in front of the television towards her. "See that jacket on the commercial? That's the one I want, the one I have been talking about. I want it when we go buy clothes."

Maria glanced up long enough to identify a teenager dancing across the screen in a dark blue corduroy jacket, tipping a hat to a table of adolescent girls who blew kisses as he swung by them.

"Absolutely not," she replied with finality, then adjusted her glasses to once again focus upon the sewing in front of her.

Not prepared to accept a refusal, Tony puffed out his lip and scooted on his knees over to her chair. Grabbing the armrest he pulled himself up, then worked himself into her lap.

Maria adjusted her position to accommodate him, and leaned down to brush back his bangs and kiss his forehead. Tony was her baby.

"When this show finishes it will be your bedtime," she announced, laying her sewing on the side table. "You will have a good night's sleep."

He reiterated his purpose. "When we go clothes shopping I only want that jacket, Abuela, the one that just came on the television. I will look good wearing that one, and you said I needed a coat. We don't have to even get me any more clothes at all, just that one that I like."

His expanded audience took note of the pleading quality he adopted, along with the fact that he offered to relinquish future ties to additional clothing.

His father, NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, raised his eyebrows. Tony took great pride in his appearance, and considered his clothing crucial to his well being, unlike his parent.

Maria began to rock slowly and reinforced her decision by rationalizing. "That jacket is not for nine year olds, Bambino. It goes for teenagers. No es apropriado. It is not appropriate for you at all. We will choose one which better suits you."

Tony took exception to her argument and sat up straight to contradict spiritedly, "What are you talking about? Abuela, it will look fantastic on me!"

Maria nodded but did not respond for several seconds. "You will also look great in another jacket besides that one. I told you we will not purchase the one from the commercial. It is too expensive for a little boy and meant for someone much older."

Tony scowled and puffed his lip into a pout, far from satisfied with the detailed enlightenment. "Then I will not wear any other jacket we buy and I will just freeze to death. When anybody asks I will say my abuela did not want me to be warm."

Maria regarded him. "Again, this one is not the one for you. It costs too much, and is for teenagers to wear. You are only nine."

Tony's frustration intensified at her impenetrable lack of cooperation, and he raised his voice for attention, "You are unfair, Abuela, and you just don't want me to be happy! Everybody else's grandmamma wants them to look good and have nice clothes."

That produced an impact.

Grasping his arm, she turned him to face her and demanded, "Look at me at once! Mirame a mi!"

Realizing he teetered on the brink of serious trouble, Tony obeyed, and wisely did not offer a comment.

"If you speak in that tone again you will find yourself with a punishment. You do not speak disrespectfully to adults. Now, about the coat, I have said no, and that is what I meant. We have finished discussing it. Comprende?"

Tony scratched a mosquito bite on his leg and mumbled, "Comprendo, I understand."

"Good," Maria kissed the top of his head once again and located her needle and thread to resume her sewing.

"But I don't like it, though," Tony conceded ungraciously.

Jethro and Jackson, who had silently witnessed the exchange, raised their eyebrows at each other.

The fact that clothing meant that much to Tony never ceased to baffle the two. He possessed a fashion flair neither shared.

Jethro shrugged his shoulders at his dad, and Jackson shook his head to admit that he could not fathom that his grandson remained so concerned with style.

To the relief of both men, however, Tony also showed a passion for athletics and displayed quite a talent for several sports. Though neither would admit it, they did breathe a sigh that no one would ever accuse the child of being prissy.

The little boy, however, did not intend to give up his mission without more of a fight. Luckily, that night as Tony lay in bed he analyzed one possible strategy after another to win Maria to his way of thinking about the coveted, simply had to have, coat. He came up with several good ones, but finally decided that the best approach would target two of his abuela's top priorities for him- his manners, and his responsibility to his chores.

The next morning blazed new and glorious in their vacation home outside of Campeche, Mexico, and the instant Tony opened his eyes, he remembered his decision to woo his grandmother to his way of thinking.

He slid out of his bed quickly, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and dressed, all without alerting anyone that he had wakened. Working meticulously to make sure the covers did not bunch, he made his bed and hurriedly straightened his room.

Normally both chores ranked in his list of those to avoid at all costs.

He scrutinized the area the way his grandmother would.

He made a couple of adjustments to his work.

Satisfied finally, he headed to the kitchen and breakfast, singing out good morning greetings as he approached.

Jack stood at the stove talking animatedly as he tended a frying pan stuffed with ham slices and sausage patties. At the counter by the sink Maria squeezed fresh oranges for the family's juice, and Jethro sat hidden behind an open newspaper at the table.

Tony hurried over to his abuela and wrapped an arm around her legs as a hug. Laughing delightedly, she bade him good morning and leaned down to kiss him.

He greeted Jack next. His grandfather rubbed his hand down his grandson's back, then tousled his hair.

Jethro set the newspaper down and held out his arms. Tony hurried over and his dad pulled him into his lap and kissed the top of his head, bouncing him gently as he embraced him.

The little boy took meticulous, painstaking care at breakfast, making sure that he used his napkin as needed, did not smack as he ate, and complimented the cooks. He excused himself when he finished his breakfast, then hurriedly began clearing the empty dishes without a reminder.

His grandfather commented upon his work with several praises, and Tony grinned happily, knowing Maria would not fail to notice.


	2. Short Selling

Short Selling

Saturday morning set the tone for the rest of the week. Tony willingly helped, completed his chores without reminders, and did not argue or question a single instruction, no matter how much he wanted to do so. He kept up the good work day after day.

His abuela did not fail to notice.

Further, the local priest pulled Maria aside on Wednesday to share his pleasure at Tony's lovely manners. That alone proved a delightful coup for the little boy, but to add the icing to the cake, their next door neighbors and the man who ran the produce stand a couple of streets over also sought Maria out to relay anecdotes of excellent conduct they had witnessed in her bambino.

He had outdone himself.

As she kissed him good night Thursday, Maria announced that their long anticipated clothes shopping trip would take place the next day.

Tony found it difficult to sleep, excited at the prospect of adding that coat, such a popular hot item, to his wardrobe. Besides the all important jacket, he additionally was in line for some new outfits. He had an ingrained fashion sense and talent for style, and he slipped into dreamland envisioning hangers of newly hung clothing in his closet.

Clothes were not the only item included on Maria's agenda the next day. In fact, she wanted to visit several establishments for one thing or another.

Their shopping trip began after breakfast, in a favored Campeche shopping area they preferred. Periodically they would haul the bags to the car so they did not have to keep up with so many.

On their second visit to the trunk they discovered a boy around Tony's size loitering against the vehicle. Unkempt and ragged, he straightened as they approached, and immediately began to solicit money from them.

Tony examined his peer as one child does another. On closer inspection, the stranger probably was a couple of years younger.

Glancing at Maria Tony saw the compassion in her eyes for the little fellow. She handed him their purchases and allowed him to arrange them in the car trunk, then opened her pocketbook.

Before she gave him the money she leaned down and rubbed his cheek gently. "You are hungry. Go now and get something to eat with this money. Across the street there you can buy something you like."

Thanking her for the currency he smiled shyly and patted the car, promising that after he ate he would return and keep the car safe until they returned.

Walking down the sidewalk, Maria and Tony chose a path opposite the direction the beggar had chosen. Maria pulled Tony against her. "Aah, thank God my bambino does not miss food or a home. Tanque de Dios."

"Does that boy have a family, Abuela?"

"I am not sure- no se."

"Why did you make him work by loading the trunk?"

"Well," Maria regarded him somberly, "I could see he wanted to feel that he earned whatever cash I offered."

They popped into three more stores before they finally stopped at a little cafe for lunch.

Maria watched with pride as Tony spread his napkin carefully in his lap and arranged his silverware, setting his place the way she had taught him. Noticing her scrutiny, he grinned up at her.

"Do you know something, Antonio?"

"What, Abuela?"

"You know that I am very proud that I have heard so many nice remarks about you this week. Me siento orgulloso. You make me pleased."

He nodded quickly, his excitement escalating at the foreseeable prospect of some reward coming his way.

She kissed his forehead, then continued. "Also, Bambino, you have not gotten into trouble for many days and you have done all of your chores when asked this week. Tu eres mi buen muchacho. You have been very good, and when we get the jacket I want for you, we will also get the one you want for you."

Tony jumped from his seat and threw his arms around her. "Thank you! Gracias, Abuela, and thank you!" He punctuated his words with a series of kisses.

Maria laughed, "Go sit again. I want you to know that you do not get a reward every time that you do what is expected of you, though."

He regarded her seriously. "I know that, Abuela. I understand."

Once they ate Tony practically yanked Maria towards the store featured in the television advertisement and she hurried along beside him. He did not waste any time once they entered, but quickly located the outerwear section and claimed a jacket in his size. He did not even hesitate in the colour selection, but snatched an emerald green one. Holding it against him, he posed in front of one of the store's mirrors.

Maria approved the choice, knowing it would make his green eyes sparkle.

She selected another jacket for him, as well, one more practical than his choice.

He also tried on and modeled several clothing pieces before they paid the final bill at the counter. They struggled to juggle the three bulging bags of clothing as they walked to the car.

Laughing with delight that he could barely see over the packages, Tony did his best to hurry down the street and towards the car.

He elicited permission from Maria to wear his jacket and one of the new outfits to mass the next morning.

Life was good!

The same boy leaned against the trunk, evidently having been sincere when he promised to stake out their car and protect it.

With their approach, he hurried to help them with the packages. Holding out his arms he hurriedly jogged towards them, not paying attention to the pavement in front of him. He stepped just short of the curb and sprawled painfully on the rough concrete.

Maria reached him first, and helped him to carefully sit. The poor boy bit his lip at the rush of pain, and wrapped his arms protectively around his leg.

Definitely he had suffered a throbbing blow.

Regarding him with compassion, Tony stooped beside him.

"You have torn your pants," Tony spoke softly. "You will have to change when you get home."

The boy still fought for some control against the pain, but several tears had managed to escape.

He responded with a grunt as he eased his leg into a straightened position. "These are the only ones. I have no other clothes than these I wear now."

"Oh," Tony answered with surprise. He looked at Maria for direction, and she pulled the boy up gently and had him lean against her for support as he tested his weight on his leg.

"I think that it will be painful to move for a couple of days. Can you rest?"

"No," the boy answered honestly, scrunching his face into a grimace. "My job is to help people with errands. That is how I make the money for my family. But I will be careful today, and tomorrow I will walk right. Now I will help you like you need." He smiled, but the strained smile obviously masked his agonizing hurt.

Maria regarded him appraisingly and then turned to scrutinize her bambino, who studied the child with interest.

Sighing, she motioned towards the trunk, and the three of them loaded the packages. Tony grabbed his prized jacket from the shopping bag and clutched it to him, refusing to store it, then slammed the lid.

Maria motioned the beggar to her and opened her purse. She removed several bills and extended them to him. "Please, por favor, take this now. There should be enough money for your family to have food for several days, at least until you recover the full use of your leg."

A look of disbelief crossed his face, and one of gratitude quickly followed. "Gracias, gracias," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, and thank you from my family."

Maria motioned Tony to get inside the car and he pulled the door open, but leaned against the door's edge. "Abuela, this jacket we just bought is mine, right? Verdad?" He pointed to the coveted item in case she needed a prompt.

She opened her own door as she responded. "Yes, of course it is, Bambino. You deserved that."

Tony shook his head, then moved back onto the sidewalk and approached the boy. Placing the coat in the younger child's arms he spoke softly, "Here, this will fit you, I know. You will look very nice when you wear it. It belongs to you now."

Startled, the boy tried to give it back, thrusting it towards the gift giver. "This is new! It still has tags!"

"New for you, absolutely," Tony grinned. "You will like the green colour and all of the teenagers will be wearing this jacket. You will strut around Campeche in style."

Before the boy could argue any further he hurried into the passenger seat and shut the door.

Maria tilted her head towards the boy, who still had not recovered from the shock of such a nice gift.

"Vaya con Dios," he smiled at her, "Go with God."

Maria slid into the seat and gently shut the door.

Cranking the car thoughtfully, she turned to the child beside her and regarded him. He returned the gaze.

"Why, Antonio?"

He unstrapped his belt and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "He works hard for no reward. That is why I gave him the jacket, Abuela mia. He deserved it."


End file.
